Derpy Love
by DragonCrazy09
Summary: Ditsy has always made fun of because of her eyes, and she goes to the Hidden Leaf Academy in hope to escape the bullying. Will people except her? Will she make friends? All answers are in the story Derpy Love!


**Derpy Love Chapter One: What Went Wrong?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Derpy or Naruto**

**...**

Derpy's POV

Hi! My name is Ditzy Doo, a young ninja in training. I am transferring from my old ninja school to the Academy in the Hidden Leaf Village. I hope I will make lots of friends! At my last school, I was made fun of for my lazy eye, but I know things will be different here. A lazy eye is were one of your eyes don't go where you want it to go, it just wanders. My right eye does that.

I have blonde hair and gold eyes. I love muffins, all kinds of muffins. There isn't a muffin in existence that I wouldn't like. I am also rather clumsy, but I try my best!

So now I am heading to my first day at the Leaf Ninja Academy. On my way there, I saw some a boy who looked like he was heading towards the academy. He had black eyes and black spiky hair. He also had a big blue shirt. I went up to him and asked, "Excuse me, mister! Do you know where the ninja academy is?"

"Hn," was all he said and nodded his head. He didn't even look at me, and pointed to a building just down the road.

"That building? Thank you!" I said,"My name is Ditsy, I just moved here. Nice to meet you!"

"Sasuke Uchiha. Are you going to-" He stopped for a second after he turned to look at me, he looked a little surprised by my eyes, but he continued saying,"to the academy?"

"Yep!"

"Hn," That appeared to be the end of our conversation, but then he turned towards me and asked," Do you have a eye problem or something? I've never seen anything like it."

"Oh,yeah..." I said, looking down at the ground, embarrassed, "I was born with a lazy eye..."

"Hm... Can you still aim a kunai?"

"Not as good as other students...but I can."

"Hn" He said

We walked the rest of the way in silence, but he continued to glance at my eyes. Once we were there, he went to his classroom and I stayed outside the office while I waited for the teacher.

After about five minutes, some girls came out of the class room Sasuke went in and stormed up to me. A blonde girl with a pony tail spoke harshly, "So, this is the girl who can think she can walk to school with _my _Sasuke!"

She walked straight up to me and gave me a disgusted look. "I'm sorry, I didn't know he was your boyfriend."

She looked slightly embarrassed and mumbled,"Well, he's not but..."

She suddenly gave me a look and said, "It's not like he would fall in love with a cross-eyed freak like you! What are you, some freak of nature?"

The grls behind her started nodding there heads and whispering to each other. I felt my face heat up and I felt like I was going to cry, _More Teasing, _I thought.

"I just asked for directions, I swear." I mumbled.

"Don't talk to Sasuke again, you monster!" a girl in the back said.

They then turned and walked back into the classroom. I felt my eyed fill with tears and I looked at the ground. _No, Ditsy. Don't let there words get to you, show them that your a great person. Mabye they'll be your friend! _That's what I thought as I blinked away the tears.

The teacher came out of the office and told me his name was Iruka and lead me into the classroom. "Everyone, quiet down!" Iruka said as the class quieted, "This is our new student, Ditsy!"

He motioned towards me and I said,"Hello!"

Then the girl with the pony tale yelled "What? Did you say her name was Derpy?" She glared and me and then crossed her eyes mockingly. Other girls began doing it to and some put L's on there foreheads. I felt my face turn red and my eyes filled with tears again.

"ENOUGH!' Iruka yelled,"I will _not _tolerate teasing, Ino!" He looked at the blonde girl, "You can take your seat now,"

I walked past the seat where Sasuke was sitting and he gave me an apologetic look. I just kept walking, forcing myself not to cry. I quickly sat next to a blonde haired boy and covered my face with my hands.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see the blonde boy. He said,"They tease me to. Names Naruto."

"Ditsy," I said.

"We can be friends!" He said excitedly.

I nodded my head and got out my notes.

**After Class**

The bell rang and Naruto asked if he could come over to my place after school, so I told him where my apartment was and to come over at eight. After that, I walked around the village for awhile. On my stroll, I ran into Sasuke. He came up to me and said,"If any of that today was my fault, I'm sorry,"

"No. Don't be, it's always been like this," I said, putting on a fake smile,"I just don't know what went wrong,"

**End Of Chapter 1!**

**Next time on Derpy Love!**

**Naruto Comes over! **

**MUFFINS!**

**Exams, and more!**


End file.
